As Long as he is happy
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Tooth loved Jack. At first she thought she only liked him for his teeth until she had to watch him fall for someone else. someone more like him. She should be glad right it is not like they were dating. Minor crossover with Frozen. Jelsa in the beginning


**_ disclaimer : I do not own Frozen or Rise of the guardians_**

**_Okay before you all read this story a word of caution._**

I used to like the idea of Jelsa before it I had to see it every freak'n day.. People have forgotten about Tooth and the producers of Rise of the guardians had said Tooth and Jack were flirting and were interested in each other in the commentary!

**_So he is not single._**

I like the idea of Elsa being a strong confident indepent woman.

**_I see them as firends now because the romantic aspect of it kinda died for me I think they are cute I really do. but I miss seeing Rainbow-snowcone pictures. _**

_This story kinda focuses on how Tooth would feel if Jack and Elsa got together. I'm not bashing the paring you are all entitled to your own opions I just miss the Cannon ship of Rise of the guardians.  
_

* * *

Tooth was standing at the pole, North had once again called them for an important meeting She did not know what it was about but she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was not going to like it. She had been working overtime lately with Easter approaching kids were eating more chocolate eggs and other sugary substances.

Jack was sitting near the window seal in a daze he would sigh in and out every two seconds and talked about how wonderful life was dancing around the pole without worry. Although it was nice to see Jack happy after three hundred years of isolated.

She missed him. It was not like they were dating but everyone had noticed how close they got after the battle in Easter.

He would often come to vist her at her palace and he would make her take breaks to give her wings a rest and they would watch the clouds. But lately he has not been coming to her palace for the past few weeks he had seemed distracted when he did come.

" What's gotten into Frostbite? Bunny asked he had never seen Jack like this he thought it was quite amusing seeing the teenage spirit in a daze he knew the look on his face he had seen on humans for thousands of years the look of love. it was plastered clear as day on his face. He was grinning like the idiot as he looked at the snowy landscape in the pole.

Sandyman did a image of Jack and then arrow going through a heart and the love struck look on Jack's face the same one he had on currently as he twirled his staff around in his hand while still looking at the snowy landscape.

"You think Jack's in love I wonder who the lucky Sheila is"? Bunny asked Bunny did not know any spirit that Jack could be infatuated with it would have to be a winter spirit.

Or at least a spirit that did not mind the cold and could handle being tricked on every once in a while. The only girl Bunny could think of that would fit that description would be Tooth but judging from the heartbroken look on her face she did not know either.

Suddenly North stomped into the room a few elfs and yetis followed him into the room he had a smile on his lips as he walked closer towards his fellow guardians he noticed the look in Jack's eyes it reminded North of when he met the Mrs. a long time ago. She was a mortal so she was long gone the sorrow had never truly went away but he knew Holly would not want him to dwell on her death.

So he carried on it took him one hundred years to finally bury her memory and get accustomed to his guardian duties, he had lost his way for a while he had forgotten how to be St. Nick she had died six years after he became a guardian she was very ill he had tried asking Manny to turn her into a spirit but he never answered back.

He still wondered if Holly was dead or alive he highly doubted Holly was alive because she told him that she would never avoid him or leave him had his reasons for not bringing her back to him and he had no hate for the man he just wished he could see her again at least once.

North and Holly never had kids he had always wanted two kids a daughter and a son sadly Holly passed before he could become a father so he never got a chance to pass his wisdom down to a younger soul. Until Jack became a guardian the boy was like a son to him and he was willing to help Jack in any way he possible could that included love.

"Hello everyone hope you're all comfortable because this meeting is going to drag on for a bit". North said as he sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace everyone followed except for Jack who was still looking at the window dreamily a happy sigh escaped from his lips.

"Frostbite the meeting as started get your head out of the clouds and back on the ground where it belongs". Bunny shouted

Jack snapped out of it and glared at Bunny he walked over and sat next to Tooth, but he did not smile or even look at her he just looked at the smirk on Bunny's face and rolled his eyes .

"What's this about North"? Jack asked with impatience

"Well, as you know there has been strange weather patterns in the past couple of weeks some snowstorms in places that do not normally get snow and more snow than usual this year the balance has not been this bad since you first came in Jack now i know you did not do it but who did"? North asked as he placed a shoulder on Jack.

Jack blushed and said, "I kinda did have a hand in it, I could not help it it is not everyday I run into a girl who has the same powers as me she really was amazing".

"What there's a girl with the same powers as you? Tooth said she truly was sadden that the girl that Jack liked was not her, but in her mind she guessed it was fair she was thousands years older than him. Even though he is stuck at eighteen and her seventeen. She could not afford to be jealous as long as he was happy, she was happy. Right?

Jack smiled and said, "Yeah her name is Elsa Arendelle, I ran into her when I was making snow in russia she had this beautiful blue dress on she was sad because she had become a spirit like I did. Except instead of saving just her little sister she saved her whole kingdom and Man in Moon turned her into a spirit".

"But does she love you Frostbite? It is good that you finally found someone who shares the same pain as you, but I do not want to see you hurt I still feel bad about what happened at Easter and I want to make it up to you". Said Bunny

"I told you Bunny it is fine! Besides we are kinda dating now she is actually coming to the pole today and you all are going to meet her, . Jack said shyly as he twiddled his fingers.

Bunny smiled and then looked away from Jack and then looked at Tooth and his smile immediately dropped_. __Tooth_he thought sadly

He noticed her fists clench and her shoulders slump slightly as she forced a smile on her lips and said shakingly" Jack, I'm very, very happy for you I wish you both the best". he looked at her sympathetically.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears she was pretending to act normal for Jack's sake asking questions about her teeth, how her powers were different and how they were the same as his. But, on the inside he could feel her hope fading from her, Tooth always radiated a claim warm feeling of complete hope, hope that Jack would return her feelings and he would love her even though she was only half human.

She guessed it was only wishful thinking. she looked down at the pouch of her baby teeth that her parents gave her after they died. She had to hide her pain of her parents deaths after they defeated the monkey king, she had the hide the pain of seeing her palace collapse before her very eyes on Easter, she had to hide the pain of being alone with noone to talk to forced to work unable to connect with anyone having only her faires for company,as crying silently through the night after having nightmares of hunters trying to kill her and her parents dying in front of her.

And now those painful memories seem like child's play watching her secret crush she told nobody about like someone else._ I'm Toothiana queen of the Tooth fairy armies I do not need anyone_ she thought sadly trying to convince herself she did not need him she had spend thousands of years without him she can deal with him and Elsa.

She did not need him. She could handle it. Or at least that is what she thought She could not afford to be selfish she could not make him love her he had the right to like Elsa. She was happy for him she loved him and if he was happy, she was happy. She could deal with him loving someone else even if she loved him.

"Thank you for your support Tooth it really means alot to me" Jack said as he looked at her not knowing how broken she was inside, because he did not know she liked him, he thought she just had crush on his teeth still but as Tooth got to know him she started to like his personality wishing she could be that free and now she never will.

Tooth swallowed and nodded and then croaked out

"It is no problem Jack I really want to make you happy". she said with a forced smile as the tears spilled out from her eyes she hugged him to make him believe that she was crying with joy and devotion and longing to be by his side.

"Wow, Tooth you are really excited to meet Elsa aren't you?! I think you are going to like her she is a queen too! Or was a queen since Adendelle is not a monarchy anymore because times have chanced...well see you Tooth I'm going to go and freeze- I mean play with the elfs". Jack said as he let Tooth go and walked towards the elfs with a smirk on his face.

Tooth sadly smiled watching Jack freeze the elfs and chase the yetis around the workshop, forcing North to shake his head at the sight and warn him to not runin his workshop.

She floated in the air with her arms crossed. At least he is being himself it was hard breaking looking at him before his was a guardian she would often watch him, on days when she needed time away from the palce he looked so sad back then and now he is happy.

"Tooth are you okay"? Bunny asked Tooth jumped and then looked down at Bunny and then frowned she sat down on the couch next to him and burried her face inside of his fur. Bunny closed his eyes and stroked her feathers softly. Bunny loved her like a sister he would do anything to make sure she was alright.

"Its going to be okay sis he will open his eyes soon".

"But, what if he doesn't! What am I going to do? I have not been this sad since my parents died I do not know if I can do this I'm trying to be supportive but it hurts so much".

"Why don't you tell him how you feel I'm sure he likes you too he just does not want to runin your friendship".

"Can guardians even fall in love, will Man in Moon allow it"? Tooth said softly

"North had a wife once he married a moral right after the oath he knew she would not live long but he decided to marry her and cheerish his time with her while he still could They were married for six years". Bunny said

"What happened to her"? Tooth asked

"Some say she passed way to illness others say she was reborn as a spirt and is now known as Mother Winter the leader of the winter concil the rumor is that she, Mother Nature and Man in Moon had a hand in Jack's revival. But it is nothing but speculation and theory nothing has been proven yet". Bunny explained

"Poor North I thought I had it bad. How can he do it live with the pain"? Tooth asked

"Trust me it was not easy. He had been depressed for a hundred years he was totally convinced that her death was his fault it wasn't until you and I came into the picture did he finally put her memory to rest". Bunny said

"Oh Bunny! I do not think I can do this, besides I need to go back to work anyway tell Jack I'm sorry". Tooth said as she wiped her tears away and flew back to the palace without looking back.

"Tooth you really love him don't you"? Bunny asked the air as he watched her figure disappear in the distance.

* * *

Suddenly Jack stopped torturing the elfs when he saw a familiar figure exit a magic portal Elsa had told him she had a hard time getting to places so he gave her one of North's snow globes knowing that North had a lot of them lying around the workshop.

His heart thumped in his chest he dropped the elf he was holding and bowed playfully to her. Elsa giggled and skirted towards Jack.

" Your Majesty, welcome to the workshop may I take your cape"? Jack asked playfully

"No sir Jack I'm capable of removing my own cape, but I would like you to give me the grand tour this place looks very big and I do not want to get lost". She said to Jack as she smiled at him taking her hand and wrapping it around his.

North immediately gasped when he saw Elsa he dropped the plate of cookies that he had baked for the meeting and rubbed his eyes and opened them again. 'Holly'? he questioned deep in his mind.

She had the same blond hair the same smile, the same body type except Holly had green eyes not blue and she wore red not blue. Holly's voice was lot smoother as well.

"So you must be Elsa Jack told us about you, would you like to sit down I have made a grand feast to celebrate the first day of spring every holiday must be celebrated!". North said brightly as he hugged her tightly Elsa gasped North noticed he was suffocating her and let go.

"Sorry about that, sometimes forget my own strength". Said North as he scratched the back of his head.

Elsa straightened out her hair and said, "No, its quite alright no need to apologize besides you are right it is important to celebrate a change of seasons".

Jack noticed something Tooth was gone. He knew Tooth was busy but this was important to him he felt angry for some reason the thought of Tooth not being here made him enraged but he did not know why? Tooth was very busy collecting teeth she could not drop everything for his sake.

But still he felt his inner rage stir inside of him Tooth said she would be here to meet Elsa yet she had didn't she say goodbye to me is her schedule so busy she could not even have the decency to let me know she could not make it?! he thought

He took a deep breath trying to hide his irritation and said, "Where is Tooth Bunny she said she would be here, I know she is busy but this was very important to me I wanted her to see Elsa".

Bunny growled at Jack and said, "She is gone, all because of you! did you even think about how Tooth would feel you like playing with girls emotions or are you really that dense"?

Elsa looked at Jack, then to Bunny and then asked

"What is going on I do not understand"?

"There is another guardian that was supposed to be here but she did not show up and I really wanted her to like you". Jack said sadly as he put his forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure I will meet her eventually give her some time I'm sure she will come around" Elsa said reassuringly as she backed away she looked at Bunny with fear he was glaring down at her so intensely she feel like he was going to attack her.

Jack frowned and said, "Bunny what has gotten into you why are you treating her this way!".

"Because you are selfish, that is why! you hurt her that is why she did not show up she could not bare the thought of watching you love someone else"!

"Yeah well, She is going to have to deal with that because-wait what"? Jack said with disbelief Tooth liked him? How come he did not notice it before? Now that he thought about it , it made a lot of sense.

"Are you deaf I said she could not stand the thought of you loving someone else sorry Elsa you seem like a great girl but I can not stand to see Tooth in pain I'm the guardian of hope and it is my job to save it even Tooth's."

Jack swallowed and said, "Well, I'm sorry for what happened but Tooth is going to have to move on I love Elsa she understands what is is like to sacrifice yourself and everything you've known like I did".

" And Tooth doesn't? Jack she lost her parents when she was twelve she had to rule a kingdom of fairies for thousands of years by herself! She is the last of her kind! You think you are the only one that lost your family when you became a guardian? I lost mine too I'm the last Pooka Jack, North lost his wife and had to learn how to be good after years of being a thief"!

"I did not know she was just so happy all the time"- Jack tired to say but Bunny cut him off.

"Tooth is the guardian of memories Jack she helps kids see the good parts of their life so they can feel good inside. So of course she is going to appear happy! Did you know that Tooth did not even start to grow wings until her last baby tooth fell out and then hunters started to try and kill her she still has nightmares of the angry mobs"! Bunny said

"Look guys I can see you are going through some problems so maybe it is best that I come back later when this is resolved". Elsa said calmly

"Elsa wait ! Don't mind Bunny you do not have go just stay here! I promise everything is going to be fine". Jack said as he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

Elsa frowned and looked down at the ground " I do not know that Tooth liked you otherwise I would have stayed away, I do not want to feel like the other woman in your life Jack! you can not have both of us you have to choose and whatever you choose I will not be hurt I will gladly be your friend".

"I choose you of course! You are the one I love right"? Jack asked When he met Elsa he felt happy that he had met someone like him, he was so happy he was willing to rush into a relationship He had never met a girl that had to go through the same loneliness in pain he did.

Now he does not know what to do. He did not want to be the bad guy he did not want hurt any of them both of them were extremely beautiful and ironically they were both he and Tooth were getting close, very close the only reason he had not made a move before because of his doubt that Tooth liked him, and because of their age gap but then he realized that age does not nessaryily matter if you are an immortal spirt like he is.

" Jack if you have to ask that question then it is safe to assume you have fallen for the wrong girl, Jack just because we have the same powers and experienced the same pain of being isolatied does not mean we have to be together romantically. we can still be friends besides I'm not really the relationship type". Elsa said

"I know but I want this to work". Jack said as he held her hand and looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful, so perfect all his life he had longed to find someone one like him and now he had. He did not have to worry about touching her without making her colder because she had the same powers as him! Could he ask for more?

Although he was happy with Elsa he could not help but think their was something missing. Something that he had been missing for weeks he was happy, but at the same time depressed. He could not describe it, He and Elsa got along well, and they seemed to share a lot in common but just because they have similar attributes does not make them compatible.

They say when you met someone you just know it hits you head on like lightning, or an electric shock. They like you and you like them that is how a relationships are formed but they are not without pain. If he had known about Tooth's feelings he would have aleast given her some clossure and try to encourge her to move on.

He did not want Tooth to feel the same pain he did. But then again it is not the same pain is it? He was alone because he did not know who he was and what he was meant to do. Tooth however, knew what she was meant to do but she was forced to be alone. Forced to deal with the pain while Jack could have searched for the answers anytime he wanted.

But, he assumed that all of his kind hated him and would not want to help. What Tooth was going through had to be just as painful, He did not want to be like how the others were when he had experienced pain. He could not just ignore her, he had to help her somehow. He remembered the look on Tooth's face when Pitch had taken her faires, and told her how heartbroken the children would be if she did not show.

Suddenly Jack realized he saw the same look on her face today when he mentioned Elsa. He did not want to see that look of devastation ever again, '_Tooth'_ he thought sadly as he remembered what she said earlyier today just to make him feel better even though she was on the verge of falling apart. _" Jack, I'm very, very happy for you I wish you both the best"._he heard Tooth's heartbroken voice in the back of his head.

He felt angry at himself for what happened, he was so busy being a love struck fool he did not notice how much pain it caused her, until Bunny mentioned it. Suddenly he saw an image of Tooth smiling at him enthusiastically in his mind her wings fluttering behind her as her feathers ruffled. It was night time they were flying on the clouds the moon behind them she smiled towards him a light blush on her cheeks.

"Jack". she said happly

"Jack" ! Suddenly Jack was brought back into reality by the sound of Elsa's voice, her hands on his shoulders. Jack blushed with embarrassment being caught daydreaming he usually did that when he was alone, but he needed time to figure things out.

What the heck was that since when did he start daydreaming about Tooth? It was different then the daydreams he had with Elsa felt better less forced.

"Their is one way to find out if you have any feelings for me Jack kiss me people say you can tell if a relationship has promise if there's a spark" Elsa said as she closed her eyes

Jack blushed and leaned and kissed her gently on the lips, he felt odd kissing her it felt like he was kissing her little sister or a close family member he did not get the fireworks, nor did his stomach do back flips when he kissed her. He felt nothing.

It was nothing compared to how he felt when Tooth hugged him on the Battle of Easter staring into her athemest eyes, her light airy giggle as she smiled warmly at him. His arms around her waist, like a lover would hold their girlfirend. And To think it took falling for someone else for him to finally realize who he truly loved all along.

"Wow that was amazing you have soft lips, but I did not feel anything did you"? Elsa said

Elsa knew it would not last had been watching Jack and Tooth for sometime, of course none of them saw her she was a very special spirt she only appears when people are denying their affections for another. Only people struggling through a dark tunnel of defeat, and desperation could see her, not of normal deperation but the desperation for love.

"No nothing, I do not understand I thought when I saw you that I loved you you were the most amazing girl I had ever seen that I wanted to date you".Jack said sadly

"Jack You are handsome smart but you are clueless when it comes to love and I'm glad I found someone who shares the same pain as I did as a child. But you can not just fall in love with the first person you see it does not work that way.

"We had gone out for a few weeks and it was great! but I think you were only in love with the idea of me the idea of someone with similar powers to you that you were blinded to who you truly love". Elsa said

"But what about you"? Jack asked He really liked Elsa but she was right no use in continuing a realationship when they do not feel a spark. When they kiss. What he had for Elsa was just lust he only liked the idea of meeting someone like him that he had forgotten about Tooth.

"I will be fine, Jack let it go what past is past, just go get her while you still can". Elsa said

* * *

Jack grabbed his staff and then rushed out the window, calling on the wind to go to the Tooth place at incredible speeds, he was determined to make it towards Tooth. He had his assumptions before he had met Elsa and he was for sure now. He loved Toothiana. He loved her, like snowflakes loved the mountains in the deepest winter he was willing to shout it on the mountain tops.

,He knew some people would think they did not fit, that they were two pieces on the jig-saw puzzle that did not match, but they were.

She was hardworking, enthusiastic, protective strong kind and smart. He was Brave, lonely, mischievous, and carefree. Most importantly she was memories and he was fun. Together they make fun memories and those are the most important memories of childhood.

When he finally made it to The place it was nighttime the moon shined down near him giving him enough light to make out Tooth laying down on her bed a heartbroken look of hopeless and loss adored her beautiful face. That made him even more angry at himself, he did this it was his fault! He should have asked her how she felt about him first.

He noticed she was shifting positions on the bed her face towards the moonlight. Jack crept near the darkest area in the room, laid down beside her and hugged her close to him as she layed on the bed.

Tooth had been crying for hours, some of her fairies looked at their queen sadly they had tried showing her some of the teeth they collected but she did not even look at it or squeal with excitement she just looked at them sadly tears falling down her face.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and put her head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling sadly for a few minutes before laying her side looking out at the river near her palace.

She just had to get over was acting childish! She could not afford to act like a heartbroken teenager, the children were depending on her their happyniess came first. She did not mind him going out with someone else it was not like they were datting he was allowed to date anyone he wants. But just for once, she can allow the tears to fall she knew her faires were taking care of the teeth.

Suddenly she felt cold. But why did she feel cold it was always warm in her palace. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist at first she gasped with surprise, until she looked back and noticed Jack looking at her, his cold breath casading down her neck. She shivered but not out of cold but out of delight, she loved how his arms felt around her she felt wanted safe.

She was so happy he was here by her side again that she had forgotten about Elsa she pulled away from Jack ." Jack what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the pole with Elsa"? she said weakly she tried to sound surprised but she was crying for so long she had lost her voice. resisting the urge to wrap herself in his arms again.

He looked at her with shock, and then looked down at the ground  
"No, at least not anymore. When I dated Elsa it felt good, but not as good as it does every time I visit you and help you with your work. Sorry I had have not been coming. I was just so amazed I had found someone like me that I had forgotten the most precious person in my life".

"But, Jack I thought you said you loved her"? Said Tooth with confusion as she sniffled and tired to look at him but her vision was still blurry from the tears. She was so happy to see him again she did not quite hear what he said. But she decided it did not wiped her eyes, she looked at him hesitantly deciding wheather or not to hug him to feel his cool skin again.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I feel in love with the idea of someone like me that I lost my way I should have known better, Tooth you are my true love not Elsa . I'm sorry, I did not realize it sooner I wanted to ask you out before but I was always so shy". Jack admitted

Tooth giggled at the thought for some reason she found that hard to beleive Jack Frost the rebellious, prankser, and guardian of Fun too shy to talk to her ? It could not be true did she effect him that much.

Tooth laughed and said, "You were too shy to ask me, I was too shy to tell you how I felt, because I was afraid that you would laugh at me".

Jack frowned and said, "Why would I laugh at you"?

"Because, I'm not human and much older than you because you would think I was disgusting". Tooth said sadly

"I would never think that, and in case you haven't noticed I'm not human anymore either and age is just a number. I grew up in the colonial times people dated people much older then them all the time so it was not uncommon". Jack said

"But it is wrong in this day and age they would not understand they would only see the hummingbird side and not the human side I think some of the spirits forget I'm only HALF hummingbird". she said

"It does not matter what they think, I do not care what anyone thinks,all I care about is you, I promise I will never ever ignore you ever again. From now on I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you". said Jack

Tooth blushed and said, "Jack thank you". She was so excited he was here by her side she decided she could not hold back the urge to hug him anymore. She wrapped her arms around him , shocking him but then he  
relaxed and put his head on top her her head and sighed happily once again only this time it was for her.

They stayed like that for a while before Jack opened his mouth and said, "Tooth can I ask you something".

Tooth lifted up her head to look at him and said, "Sure Jack what is it"?

"Can I kiss you"? said Jack

Tooth smirked and said, "Let's not rush it Jack, I just got you back I'm happy with just hugging you for now."

"Well if your happy... then I'm happy". Jack said as he looked down at Tooth as she burried her head into his chest and sighed happly.

He had thought this once and he would think it once again,He knew some people would think they did not fit, that they were two pieces on the jig-saw puzzle that did not match, but they were.

She was hardworking, enthusiastic, protective strong kind and smart. He was Brave, lonely, mischievous, and carefree. Most importantly she was memories and he was fun. Together they make fun memories and those are the most important memories of childhood.

**The End **

* * *

_**I know it sucks I did not want this to be a long story. I wanted it to be a one-shot. **_


End file.
